A better love story than Twilight
by Rainb0wC00kies
Summary: Marshall Lee, the only half-human half-demon alive suddenly realizes his feelings for Fionna! He trys to surprise her but things just keep getting in the way! Will fionna know Marshall's love for her?
1. SleepOver

**OTHER STORY WOOTWOOTWOOT**

**enjoy dis! critique me to help! posting more soon**

CHAPTER 1

MARSHALL'S P.O.V

"Man am I bored..." I sighed. I wondered over to my fridge to see a picture on my fridge door of me and Fionna. ' I remember that... ' I thought. We were fighting a caramel monster. Fionna struck the monster in the soft center. Went it broke, a prince came out... I think he was captured. He said his name was Carmel. He knelt on one knee in front of Fi and kissed her hand. I also remembering kicking his butt for doing that. Fionna wondered why I did that... I told her special reasons.

I opened up my fridge and grabbed a strawberry. I sucked the red out of it and crushed it. I then threw it out. I flew to my couch and played my bass. I hit the wrong note when I heard 3 loud knocks on my door. 'Seriously?!' I thought. As I floated to my door I heard lightning. 'Cheese...I wonder why this guy has the time to do this...' I opened the door to see Fi just standing there. "H-hey Marshall..." Fionna looked up at me. She was soaking wet from head to toe... "OH GLOB! FIONNA GET IN HERE!" I said while pushing her in.

"Thanks...Marsh..." Fionna said. I wrapped her up in my red, soft, warm, blanket. I gave her a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. I floated over to her and sat right next to her. "What were you doing out there?" I said as I took a sip. Fionna explained that Bubba invited her to hang the night but ditched at the last minute and that Cake was spending time with Lord Monochromicorn. "So, basically you had no where else to go?" "Pretty much..." Fionna said shrugging her shoulders. 'I was her last option? ...ouch...' I thought.

FIONNA'S P.O.V

"Again, SORRY ABOUT THE LAST MINUTE!" Gumball said out from his tower. "...whatever..." I said under my breath. As I walked in the night I felt like going back home and plopping in my bed. I got a call from Cake on my phone. ~"Sweety?"~ "Yeah?" ~"Don't go home yet! Okay? Lord's here!"~ "...okay..." ~"Thanks hun bun! See ya whenever!"~ then, Cake hung up.

"REALLY?!" I yelled. I stomped off over to Marshall Lee's house. Just then, it was pouring down rain! Lightning struck a tree...'Ah! Marshall...please be home!' I thought.

MARSHALL'S P.O.V

"Thanks again for the chocolate Marsh!" Fionna said. Thats adorable...WAIT. WHAT? As she went outside I stopped her and asked her something..."Hey, Fionna...do you..." "What?" "Umm...you wanna..." " You're losing me.""You wanna spend...the nigh-" " YES!YESYESYES!" Fionna shrieked as she ran into my house. I floated over to my ladder. "Over here..." I said while motioning to follow me. As quick as lightning, ( note the irony ) , she came with me.

We were in my room looking for clothes. "Ummm...what size are you?" I said. "...uuhhhhh...I think a size 11..." Fionna said as she picked out my purple shirt. That was the shirt that I wore when I was dating Ashley. We just made this house and we were chilling on my new couch. "Can I wear this? It's cute!" Fionna said smiling. I thought about how she would look in that. That would be a perfect fit since her chest was bi-'STOP THAT!' I thought. What was I thinking?! Fionna is only...17... "Marshall? You okay?" "Huh?! Oh...yeah I'm fine..you can totally wear that! And..." I said as I stuck my hand in my drawers. "This!" I said as I held a pair of basketball shorts. At least...I thought I did..

"..." Fionna just stayed there staring at them. "What... Is...'this' ?" She said. I opened my eyes. My eyes grew huge to what I saw. "NOTHING! It's just...nothing!" I said as I was stuffing Ashley's...whatever...into the drawers..' She probably thinks I'm a perv...' "Ah ha! Here it is! This! " I said as I REALLY held up a pair of basketball shorts. "Oh! Sweet! Thanks!" Fionna said as she took a towel and went in my bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. 'You can take a shower...?' I thought as I undressed and dressed into my sweats and black tank top. "Hey Marshall?" "Yeah?" "Which one is the shampoo?" "The black one!" "...thanks!"

FIONNA'S P.O.V

It felt really nice to hang out with Marshall... But, I wanted to go see if cake was done with Monochromicorn. But, Marshall wanted something to ask. "Hey, Fionna...do you..." "What?" I asked wanting it to end quickly. "Umm...you wanna..." "You're losing me..." I said since I was pretty bored. "You wanna spend...the nigh-" I already knew what he was going to ask so I pretty much interrupted him. "YES!YESYESYES!" I screamed happily as I ran into his house. Marshall floated over to his ladder thingy. "Over here..." He said as he jerked his head to follow him. We were in his room while he was looking through clothes I was admiring this purple shirt. "Ummm...what size are you?" He asked. "...uuhhhhh...I think a size 11..." I said since my chest was big...

"Can I wear this? It's cute!" I said. It took a minute for Marshall to answer. While he was thinking about what to say he shook his head vigorously. I worried a little..." Marshall? You okay?" He snapped out of it. "Huh?! Oh...yeah I'm fine..you can totally wear that! And..." He said as took something out of his drawer. I blushed HARDCORE. "This!" He said happily... "...What...is...'this' ?" I asked even though I TOTALLY knew what it was. A...piece of girly underwear... When he opened his eyes they grew...BIG. He quickly stuffed them in his drawers. "NOTHING! It's just...nothing!" He then gave me a pair of shorts. "Oh! Sweet! Thanks!" I said as I took a towel and dashed into his bathroom and turned the shower on. I undressed and got in the nice, warm, gentle shower. As the streams of the water ran my down my back, I tried to find the shampoo. "Hey Marshall?" "Yeah?" "Which one is the shampoo?" "The black one!" "...thanks!" The smell was really good. Like...Marshall...AHH! What the bleep blob? What am I thinking? As I finished, I got my towel. I soon realized that I didn't grab my clothes with me! 'I could've sworn I brought them though...' I thought... I covered my body with the towel and opened the door a crack to see if Marshall was out there. He wasn't though... And my clothes were on the bed. 'Sweet! I can just grab them, close and lock the door, and dress!' I thought. It was the perfect plan..

As I walked out of the bathroom, I shut the door. I locked the door and threw the towel off. I got my bra and underwear on when I suddenly heard the knob twisting really fast. "Marshall?" I said. No answer. I covered myself with the towel again and unlocked the door. "GET BACK!" Marshall said while grabbing me, going into the closet, and pushing me against the wall. 'What's he doing?' "Marshall? What are you-" "shut up!" He said as he covered my mouth with his hand. "Mmphh?!" "Shhh!" 'What is he doing?! I wanna know!' I thought. I then saw blood on his right shoulder...oh...'

MARSHALL'S P.O.V

As I left the room to let Fionna do her biz, I heard someone knock on my door. As I twist the knob and open the door, a fist interlocks with my face. As I cringe at the pain, I float up. *HIISSSSS* " WHO ARE YOU?!" "You shut up..." The dude drew a gun and shot me! Good thing it only grazed my shoulder... "Fffffffffff..." I muttered. I flew to my room super fast...'how could she not have heard that gun?' I thought. I was trying super hard to open the door. 'Crud...she must've locked it!' I twisted the knob super fast so I could signal her to open it... "Marshall?" She said. I couldn't answer because someone was going to kill me!...I think...

As soon as Fionna opened the door, I grabbed her and flew into the closet pushing her against the wall. I covered her mouth so she doesn't say anything to give the dude hints on where we are...All of a sudden my door slams. "I know you're in here Marshall Lee Abadeer..." 'How does he know my name?!' I press against Fionna a little more... "Where's little Fionna?" Fionna's eyes grew big when she heard the man say her name. 'Don't find us please...' As the shadow of the man grew bigger, I held my breath...Fionna just stood there. "I know you're in here..." I then remember the hole that Fionna and Cake made to get out of my closet. I motioned to her to keep quiet. I then found the hole and grew my hand to have sharp finger nails. I made a scratch on the wall near the hole. I poked it and a huge hole came out. " get over here Fi... " I whispered.

I flew out of the hole hoping that Fionna would follow. I waited until I heard an ear piercing scream.i flew back in. "Fionna!" I yelled. There she was. On my bed... Being held against her will...with a gun near her head... "Make another move...She gets it." He says it as he cocks his gun. I floated. "Touch her...you die." I said. "Look at mister tough guy..." I growled at the man. "Chill little doggie. It's ok I won't hurt her..." Then I saw his finger squeeze the trigger. "FIONNA! NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I closed my eyes. I heard a bang. 'Fionna...no..' I thought. I opened my eyes. I was confused...I saw Fionna...just sitting there. Smiling...then laughing at me! What the heck is going ON?

FIONNA P.O.V

I stayed quiet. After Marshall left, I exited out the closet. I hugged the man...you know why? Because the man was Gumball! I was tricking Marshall just to see if Marshall will protect me he did and didn't... It was planned. I actually went to gumball's house. We talked about this thing that we should do to trick Marshall! It was awesome to trick him! Gumball used his only bullet on Marshall so he doesn't hurt me! It was amazing just to see his face angry...and..coming closer? What? And a hand...ready to...SLAP ME?! "OW! That hurt!" "It's supposed to! You donk face!"

MARSHALL P.O.V

After awhile of explaining, Gumball left and Fionna went to sleep and I watched T.V... After awhile, I got bored and went to my room. I forgot that Fionna was in my bed. So I was surprised that Fionna was in there. I jumped back but, realized that she's in there...I laid down next to her.


	2. Too Close

CHAPTER 2

MARSHALL'S P.O.V

I woke up in the middle night to see Fionna's face. 'She's cute when she sleeps...' I thought. I ran my fingers through her hair. It was nice and soft...Long blonde hair. I saw her cute button nose. I then saw her soft pink lips... '...hmm...' I thought as I grew closer to her face.

Fionna's eyes fluttered quickly trying to open. I quickly changed into a bat... I didn't want to be seen...

FIONNA'S P.O.V

After explaining to Marshall about everything, Gumball left and I went to sleep. Something was touching me... I woke up when I felt heavy breathing on my face... No-one was there. I shifted my body to where I saw the roof.

I saw a window...I got out of bed in order to go on the roof. I grabbed a ladder and put it right under the window. As I climbed up I heard a noise. "Fionna?..." I heard. It was Marshall. I turned to see Marshall in his sweats but...no shirt? 'Nice 6 pack...ARRGH! WHAT AM I THINKING?!' I thought. "What happened with your shirt?" I said. "It got too hot...so I took it off.." he said. He examined the scene on what I was doing. "You do realize I can just take you and fly you up to the roof..." he said smirking. I shrugged and got off the ladder.

Marshall walked away from the door and walked towards me. He picked me up and flew to the top. "Geez, when did you get fat?" He said laughing. "I am not!" I said. "Well, you're absolutely heavy!" He said as he dropped me. "Ahhh!" I screamed. I fell way down until I stopped. I looked down and my nose was *just* about to touch the roof of Marshall's house. "Geez Marsh!" I said. Marshall tossed me up until he caught me. His hands on my waist. "Told you were heavy..." he said. His face was really close to the point where I felt his hot heavy breathing.

MARSHALL P.O.V

As I sat down next to Fionna, the chilly air rubbed my torso. "How do you like it?" I said. "What?" "Being the only human on all of Aaa..." Fionna turned her head at me and winked. "Its nice... I guess..." she said. She turned her head back so she can see the outside. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I said. "Yeah ... I guess its just that...I can't do anything cool since I'm human..." she said disappointed. I turned her head.

"Its okay" I said. I then leaned closer. Fionna stayed there looking confused. I stopped. My ears perked up. "W-whats wrong?" She said. "Shh..." I said. I pulled Fionna's pajamas sleeve. "Come here..." I said as I got up.

"What's wrong? " she whispered. I jumped down from my roof. Fionna's head popped up from the roof. "Jump!" I said. She shook her head. "No..." "I'll catch you! I promise..." Fionna backed up. She ran and jumped. I caught her in the air. "I promised I'd catch you..." I said. I pecked her forehead. She blushed.

I put her on my back so that it looks like I'm giving her a piggy back ride. "...thanks Marshall for catching me..." she said hugging me. I blushed because she pecked my neck... I flew to Fionna's house and dropped her off. " I gotta go Fi... It's important…"  
"Okay..." I hugged Fionna as hard as possible. The rising sun was coming. "Peace off..." I said as I flew off. I needed to hurry because it was becoming daylight.

''Bubba has to be home...'' I said. I stopped flying being I get weak in the sun when I fly. So...I ran to Bubba's house in the night until the sun was rising! I had to get there FAST.


	3. Like mommy nothing like son

CHAPTER 3

MARSHALL'S P.O.V

As I ran to Bubba's castle, I got burnt by the sun a couple of times so I walked in the shade. I finally got there when all of a sudden, it got dark... REAL dark. Like it was night time. I looked and saw GB hovering over the candy kingdom with a HUGE thin wall. 'He's helping me?' I thought. I walked out and went in.

"Hey Gumwad!" I said. I can tell that Gumball was upset today. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. "I-shot you..." he said. I let my palm touch my wound. 'Oh yeah...' I thought. "Well, it doesn't matter! I'm healing! Im perfectly fine..." I said. Gumball quickly turned and squeezed my wound. I fell immediately. As I cringed at the pain,Gumball knelt down in front of me. "So you're fine?..." "Whatever..." As I got up, Gumball handed me something. "What's this? A magical, wonderus, thingy made by mister pink?" I said as I smirked. "Its a healing potion you dumb head..."

I gasped. "What? Me? The dumb head?" I floated. I was being sarcastic at the time but what Gumball said really upset me...my anger rolled in... "YOU THINK I'M THE DUMB ONE?!" I yelled. I swooped over to Gumball's science stuff and destroyed EVERYTHING. "Wait! Marshall stop!" "You're the dumb one..." I said. "The MOST dumbest pink feminine man..." I got closer to Gumball's face. Then I whispered. "...ever." then I flicked his forehead and laughed. "Oh my glob! That's hilarious! You've shoulda seen your face! You were all, wait Marshall stop! " I said, mocking him.

But, it was really funny just to see him blush. When I got close to his face, oh my god it was funny. I felt like teasing him so, I did. I flicked his head. Gumball stomped his foot and smirked, "Really? Just to think that you got upset! You outrage me sometimes!" I giggled some more. "Whatever..." I said as I flew to his coat rack. "Hey, do you have my coat? I think I left it after we went to find my Hambo..." Gumball looked over and walked. "Yes... I think you did..." he said looking for it. "Thanks..." I said putting it on. I hugged him goodbye and flew out his window. I think he blushed.

FIONNA'S P.O.V

I woke up in my bed. I got up and changed. But, I didn't change into my regular clothes...I changed into my nice faded purple tee and my capris. I put on my blue sandals. And put on my backpack and left my house. "Cake I gotta go! Bye!" I said as I ran out the door. As I walked out the door, some black shadow swooped me up from the ground. Next thing I knew I was in the air. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. I started pounding my fists onto the arms that were holding me. "FIONNA! Don't you recognize your friend when you see him?" The man yelled. I suddenly stopped what I was doing. "M-Marshall?" I said dumbfounded. He chuckled and answered, "Yeah. Who else? Mister Ice cream man?" I pushed his face. "Shut up..."

After awhile, we landed and Marshall pushed me against the wall. 'What?' I thought. I felt his warm breath on my face. "Marshall what are doi-" "shhh...be quiet and still." He said. He took off his jacket and said,"Here, wear this..." he tossed the jacket onto me. And said, "COMO DER LETUS" all of a sudden, I was somewhere else. "THE...NIGHTOSPHERE?! " I thought. "MARSHALL?! WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed. I hated it here. I really hated it when Marshall's mom basically kidnapped her own son! As I started to walk I found some bananas. 'Gross...' I thought. I stepped away when I heard a noise. "H-hello?" I said. It was oddly quiet. "...you..." I heard. 'A cackling voice?' I thought. Blue started to surround me..."...Ice Queen!" I said. 'How did she get here?!' I thought. I swung my sword out. "ICE QUEEN!" I yelled. "Hahaha! You little tomboy!" She yelled. "What the heck?! How did you get here?!" I yelled. "A little biter did it!" She said. 'Marshall? Why?' I thought.

MARSHALL'S P.O.V

As I floated to my house with Fionna. I felt things about her that I never felt... Love? Or just...things? Like, a small crush or a microscopic crush...? I pushed her against the wall and leaned. I wanted to kiss her but, I felt my mom's presence. I shoved my jacket onto her and sent her to the nightosphere. 'Sorry...' I thought. I sent a decoy Simone to distract her. *HISSSSSS* I hissed. " Is that anyway to greet your mother Mr. Abbadeer? " she said. She crept out of the shadows. " You know...that girl is going to ruin your kingly life! You need to get away from her or-" "NO." i interrupted. "Or...kill her..." My legs felt loose. 'Kill her?' I thought... 'I don't wanna move away...' I formed fists. "...N-no... No murder!" I rose in the air. " Not after what happened with dad..." i said. I swooped down and tried to cut her badly but i only scratched her. " Ooohhhh... Naughty boy. Trying to hurt your own mother!..." She grew. She hit me with her hand and i hit the ground. "Nnnghh..." i groaned. I weakly got up and rose. "You really think you could kill your own...soon?!" i yelled. I flew to her face. She looked at me real weird. My hands rose and i poked both her eyes. "Owwwww!" she moaned. She shrunk and held her face. I stood in front of her. "Give up?" I asked calmly. "Mmmaaybe..." she said shaking her index finger at me. She stood up and wacked my head then hugged me. "I love you Marshall...Just...me. Nobody else will love you like i do." she whispered. She stroked her fingers through my hair. "Okay!" i said casually. I pushed away. "You don't need to get sentimental." i said. She smiled and called Fionna back. Fionna popped up. "ICE QUEEN I'M GONNA -" she looked around. She stood straight and turned around. "Marshall?" she teared up. "Marshall!" she ran to me and squeezed me. "Ugh!" I said. She was squeezing me a little too hard. "Er...Fi-fionna? Need...air!" i said. "Oh!" fionna said. She backed up and rubbed her eyes. "Hmph." she chuckled. I walked to my mom. "Love ya mom." I said. She hugged me and left. I turned around to see Fionna standing there. "Fionna..." Fionna stood there smirking. I walked towards her. "I'm sorry..." Fionna put her finger on lips. "Shh..." She leaned to me. I felt her breath on me. She leaned closer. She shifted to my ear. "Get me home...please." She whispered. I chuckled and threw her on my shoulder. "Hey!" she yelled. I only laughed more and I walked to her house. I layed her down one her bed and left. Cake stopped me and held my arm. "I know what you're thinking." I blushed. "No...you don't." I said pulling my arm away. "You like Fionna!" i put my hand over her mouth. " ." I said through my teeth. I put my hand down and flew out. 'How could she know? Like, its obvious! But, if i tell Fionna, then will she like me too or just want to stay in the friend zone?' My eyes swelled in tears. "Well, it doesn't matter! She's human and i'm not. She'll die first...and I'll be alive still..." I muttered to myself. *knock knock* I wondered if that was Fionna...No. It can't be. She feel asleep. I opened the door. "Oh...its you." "What? Not even a hello for me?" It was Gumwad. Why did he come over? "...Hello..." i groaned. I hovered over to the couch. "Whats wrong?" he said. "Nothing..." " Tell me" "FINE. YOU WANT TO KNOW?! I LOVE FI! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN LOVE ME BACK!" i yelled. Gumball was just sitting there...scared...I sat down. "S-sorry...I needed that off my chest." i said. Gumball put his hand on my shoulder. "That's fine...just say what you need to say and I'll be here to listen." he smiled. I spilled. Everything... I told him how i wanted to kiss her but, my mom came. How i felt when I saw her in her dress at the dance...everything... "...Wow." he said. I blushed. "...shut up" i said pushing his face away from me.


	4. Realization

Chapter 4  
Marshall's P.O.V

After Gumwad left, I went to my roof. I sat there...wondering about Fi. 'I wonder...' i thought.i flew to Fionna's house and went in her house. I crept into her room and hovered over her sleeping body. "I...i love yo-" I was interrupted by something. Something was pressing their lips against mine...FIONNA WAS KISSING ME. My eyes widen. I pushed back. "Fionna?" i whispered. She blushed and shook her head. "Cake told me that you liked me..." she whispered. I hugged her and heard chuckling! I couldn't beloved it! Cake was laughing! She saw everything. I quickly let go and flew over to Cake. "WHAT THE GLOB?!" I yelled. "I woke up when I heard you guys whispering!" she said. I slapped her. "Owwwwwww..." Cake moaned. I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry..." I sighed. I turned to Fionna. "When I saw you at Gumwad's ball in your dress, I saw how beautiful you were! You're beautiful now too but, you were GORGEOUS! When you left, I went looking for you but Cake said you were with Gumball so...I hid my feelings from you entirely! Until...now..." I said. My eyes were watering up and I tryed to blink them away but it didn't help because they strolled down my cheeks making it worse for me not to hold them back. Fionna crawled over to me and got closer. "Don't...don't cry..." she said. I looked at her and wiped my tears away. "Who said I was crying? I'm sweating through my eyes!" I said with a laugh. Fionna playfully punched my arm and kissed my cheek. "I lumping love you..." she said. I hugged her back and kissed her one more time. Feeling her lips against mine was just plaibn heaven. I loved Fionna and I hope that we can live life to the fullest. I left and flew to my house...wondering if I should transform her or...not..

**(A/N) O my ggggeeezzz I have to stop here but I'll write more my little...umm...err...Idk wat to call you guys... WAT SHOULD I NAME YOU?! Oh! My little Unicorns! Yepyepyepyepyep. Lawl. Hope you enjoyed this but, seriously though, I'll write more later ;) PEACE.**


End file.
